Dreaming Of You
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: Hinamori is all alone on a cold Winter's night and is missing her old friend. But when she goes out for a walk and gets hurt, Hitsugaya takes her back home. Will she tell him how she feels? Or will she miss her final chance? Fluff, Songfic by Selena.


**Random fic I just got an idea for cause I LOVE the song. Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Bleach? Seriously, think people! I'm not Tite Kubo-sama! Songfic song by Selena.**

* * *

Dreaming Of You

Hinamori Momo sat alone in her room.

The moon was clear in the cold Winter sky that night. It was in the shape of a plump cat's claw and it gave off a ghostly purple light onto the worlds below. The moonlight was sliced into different rays after passing through the branches of the naked, frozen trees. Then, those few rays of pale light managed to make their ways into Hinamori's room, past the white curtains and onto the floor.

She stepped out onto her balcony and leaned over the rail, resting her chin in her hands. She had one of the best views, she thought, it overlooked a portion of Seireitei as well as a white forest. She gazed down at the ground below the barren trees. It was sparkling white from the new snowfall they had just received that had just recently ended, but somehow, the snow seemed…lonely.

The way Hinamori saw it; the snow was lonely, for each flake was packed together with the others. When they fell from the sky as lone flakes, they were all individuals and there were many of them. But now, all the flakes had molded together to form one big blanket. So now, they were not snowflakes, it was just snow.

Unlike the stars, who were all individuals that would always have one another.

The moonlight reflected itself off of the glittering frost and off of the slender icicles that dangled from the leafless branches. The wind blew gently, tugging Hinamori's loose hair along with it towards the East. She breathed in the cool, night air and smiled to herself. She glanced up at the moon, estimating by its position in the sky that it was just before midnight.

She could not suppress a feeling of loneliness that suddenly overcame her. Her heart hurt for a several seconds, and she winced. But then she tried to push it away and enjoy the night.

She loved Winter nights. No one else was awake and if they were they would not bother to come outside due to fear of the cold. But she loved the cold; she had grown up with the coldest boy in Soul Society. And this was whom she longed to be with tonight. The boy she had been raised with and had known for what seemed like forever.

Ever since she had opened her eyes in Soul Society, he had been there, looking down at her worriedly. They had been the very best of friends ever since. They had been through everything and made it through thick and thin together countless times. She saw him frequently, often every day, but lately, she had been getting shy around him.

And now, for no reason, she found herself longing for his company on this cold Winter night.

She was about to turn to retreat to her room, but something caught her eye and made her freeze. She gazed up into the dark violet sky and saw a swathe of white stars glinting like the snow down below.

But what she sought was moving.

It streaked across the sky in such a quick movement that she almost had no time to make a wish. She squeezed her eyes closed and clasped her hands together.

"I wish…t-that Hitsugaya-kun is thinking about me too tonight." She blurted out the only thing she could think of to say at that second.

Once she was finished, she blinked her eyes open and scanned the dark purple sky for the white shooting star. Everyone knew that if you made a wish on a shooting star, it would only come true if you made it before the comet disappeared. Hinamori's chestnut eyes scoured the stars, but none of them were moving. "Oh well." She sighed, bowing her head. She untwined her fingers and turned around, reluctantly dragging her feet back into her room.

She slid the door closed behind her, but left her window wide open. She dressed into her sleeping attire, which was a long, white robe with an obi around the waist, like those given to prisoners when they are put in the Repentance Cell. She kept her hair down when she slept during the Winter and late Autumn for the long brown locks kept her neck and shoulders a bit warmer.

It was late, midnight drawing closer and closer every second; yet Hinamori was not tired.

She felt that she _wanted _to sleep, but she simply could not.

And this, she thought, was because she was cold and lonely, just like the snow.

_**Late at night when all the world is sleeping**_

_**I stay up and think of you**_

_**And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are**_

_**Thinking of me too**_

Hinamori lay down on top of her bed's cool, white sheets.

She had no desire of going to sleep yet. Or rather it was not because she did not want to, but because she could never get to sleep easily anymore.

And she knew why.

When she was younger, she had no trouble at all sleeping, because there was always a certain someone there with her, but now she was all alone.

She lay on her back with her hands on her stomach and did not move for several moments. But she did not close her eyes, instead she gazed out the open window and watched as a few late flakes of snow spiraled down to the ground to merge with the thick white blanket below.

Although it was getting even later, Hinamori still did not feel the effects of weariness, so she just continued to stare out the window in silence, listening to her own quiet breathing. Every time she exhaled, a small puff of foggy clouds escaped her lips and disintegrated into the cold air.

Then, she began to feel uncomfortable in her current position, so she sat up, only to curl back up on the sheets. She lay on her side with her knees bent and pulled up to her chest like a cat, her hands limply stretched out before her as she stared up through the window.

Throughout the night she continued to change positions restlessly, until finally she became dizzy. She fought against her heavy eyelids, but to no avail, so she lay her head on her pillow and closed her chestnut eyes, her brown hair pooling out around her. Her breath came in easier as she slipped farther and farther into the unconscious realm of slumber. It was already past midnight, and she only slept a few hours, but for those few hours, she was lost in the world of her dreams.

And all that night, she dreamt about her childhood friend with the spiky white hair and the stunning aqua eyes.

And at some point during the night, her lips let a single name escape on her breath in a murmur.

"Shiro-chan…"

_**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight**_

_**Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight**_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_**Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me**_

The next morning was just as cold as the previous.

Hinamori blinked her eyes open slowly, then blew a strand of hair from her face. She pushed herself up and shook her head slowly, trying to clear it of its drowsiness. Her limbs felt like they were full of cotton as she slid her cold, bare feet off the top of the soft blankets and onto the hard wooden floor.

The morning was still fresh and crisp, and dark, as dawn was still a little ways off. Although she had only slept a few hours, she had been so tired it felt as though she had slept for an eon.

She limped drearily over to the sliding door that separated her from her balcony. She braced herself for the cold blast of wind that was sure to wake her up right away as soon as the door was opened. But when she stepped outside, the daily Winter breeze was lacking and instead of a gust of wind, she was met with a flurry of snowflakes. They swirled around her and danced in the air, sticking to her robe and melting into the material, perching on her eyelashes like tiny white birds. They rested in her flowing hair and slowly dissolved into the brown locks.

A sharp chill went through her body and Hinamori shivered and stepped back inside. She got changed into her shihakushou and brushed her hair before gathering it in one hand and tying it with the ice blue cloth with the other. After a quick breakfast she made her way down to her office to begin her paperwork early, since the sun was just beginning to rise. But when she arrived at her desk, she did not find the stack of paperwork she had been expecting.

"So I got up early and everything all for nothing?" She sighed, rubbing her frozen fingers together. So the lieutenant of the 5th Squad decided to go out for a walk in the premature morning. The streets were covered in a thin layer of puffy snow and they were pale underneath from the cold. The bare trees were also covered in a slight frost and Hinamori only saw one bold red cardinal singing from his branch.

The pale yellow sun broke above the horizon just then, bathing the whole of Soul Society in a warm light. Hinamori welcomed the warmth gratefully, especially on her bare ankles where her socks did not reach and on her hands.

She thought that she must be the only one outside at this hour, but as she continued her stroll, she was proved wrong. As she walked, her feet unconsciously took her towards the 10th division's building out of habit.

As she turned one corner, walking under the sparkling icicles, she spotted a boy with hair as white as the snow itself. He was leaning against the side of the building with his arms crossed and his hands in his sleeves.

She sighed softly, wondering if she should just turn away or take this chance luck had given her and talk to her old friend.

But as she gathered enough courage to step forward and say a greeting, her confidence faded just as quickly; she doubted that he would even want to talk to her.

_**Wonder if you ever see me, and I**_

_**Wonder if you know I'm there**_

_**If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside **_

_**Would you even care?**_

Hitsugaya was looking up at the icicles above his head, and as Hinamori began to turn away she stopped in her tracks to see what he was doing.

As she watched, one of the icicles above him started to shudder and she gasped. But as soon as he heard her, Hitsugaya looked over to her and the icicle stopped shaking. He saw her huddled against the building, her mouth open the beginnings of a warning cry.

"Hinamori?" He straightened up and fixed his penetrating aqua eyes on her and Hinamori seemed to freeze even more under his shocked stare. "What are you doing here?" The girl shook her head in confusion.

Had she actually seen what she thought she had? Right before Hitsugaya had taken his eyes off the icicle, it had seemed to start to change colors… "Hinamori?" She snapped out of her thoughts as he said her name again.

"I-I was just out for a walk." She answered truthfully; a bit embarrassed that she had been caught watching him. "I t-thought that icicle was going to fall and…" She trailed off as a major gust of wind blasted through the streets and almost pushed her off balance.

Then the icicles began to sway above them both and the two looked up at the frozen daggers. Instantly, Hitsugaya froze as many as he could in place so that they would not fall, but he was not fast enough to stop several of the small deadly blades. One crashed to the ground right near his left foot and then another whizzed past Hinamori's right shoulder. Then, suddenly, they were falling one after another in a frenzy of sharp glass-like ice.

"Watch out!" Hitsugaya called out to her. They both tried to step away from the building, but every direction they stepped that was a potential escape was cut off by a frozen chunk of falling ice.

And then it was all over in an instant.

Each Shinigami was frozen where they stood as the wind dispelled the little pieces of ice around their feet. Before either could speak or move though, one last icicle plummeted down almost directly above the girl's head.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya used his swiftest shunpou and dashed forward. He grabbed her arm and jerked her away from its path, but it grazed her right shoulder and slid down her arm.

Then all was quiet.

Hinamori was shaking not only from the cold now, but from the sheer shock at the unexpected assault of daggers. "Are you alright?" Hitsugaya asked her, although he thought it was a stupid question. She was trembling and gasping but still, she looked up at him and nodded. "Never mind that was a dumb question." He mumbled. He stood and pulled her up by her good hand. "Here. Let me have a look." He murmured.

Hinamori gingerly rolled the ripped sleeve of her shihakushou up. "I'm fine." She told him, as she did so. But then her chestnut eyes automatically flew open as she saw the lie in her own words.

Crimson blood flowed all down her shoulder and her arm, dripping all over her hand and already spilling into a pool on the cold ground. Her jaws gaped wide and the air caught in her throat. Hitsugaya's eyes doubled in size as he saw the blood swelling from her arm. "B-But," Hinamori stammered. "I-I hardly touched me…"

Hitsugaya shook his head, trying to subdue the horror at the amount of blood that was leaking from the girl's body. _She's so small…_ He thought, looking at the terrified expression on her face. _She must have lost a fourth of the blood in her body by now!_

"Here, sit back down." He ordered her, for he was a captain and she was only a lieutenant.

She did not argue. In fact, the girl almost collapsed onto her knees. Hitsugaya knelt down next to her and reached forward, pulling up her sleeve more so he could see the length of the wound. Only then did he realize it ran all the way from the bottom of her neck to her hand. If it had hit a major vein…

Hitsugaya placed his hands on the injury and Hinamori flinched. "Hinamori…This is going to hurt, but just bare with me, okay?" She managed to nod slightly. "Don't look." He told her.

Obediently, the girl turned her head away as the captain picked shards of ice from her skin. Each time he touched her, she winced and jerked away slightly and whimpered. Hitsugaya wished that someone, even a Hell Butterfly would come along so he could send for the 4th Squad, but they were alone.

Finally, he picked out the last shard and dropped it on the ground. More and more blood flowed from where the ice had been pulled out and the scarlet liquid covered his fingers. Hinamori was panting hard now, as though she were fighting for breath and consciousness and the boy knew he had to work fast.

He placed his palms on her arm again and slowly began emitting ice onto the horrible cut. It started to freeze over and Hinamori cried out as the cruel freezing sensation overcame the burning of the bleeding wound.

Finally, ice covered her entire arm and most of the right side of her body, up along her neck and onto her hand. The blood stopped but the large pool they knelt in was enough to draw other Shinigami there by the scent alone. Hinamori blinked up at him, even though he was shorter, but she was slouching, hunched over her stomach as if she were about to be sick.

"A…Arigatou…" She wheezed painfully.

"Shh." He whispered. He would have brought her to the 4th division's barracks, but now the wound was healed and he would see to it that it stayed that way. He was about to offer to carry her home, but before he could even open his mouth, Hinamori swayed and her eyes closed as she slumped sideways. He reached out and caught her in his arms, smiling fondly down at her. "Baka." He sighed. "You're always getting yourself into trouble." He shifted her into a bridal style position and stood up.

Before he took off, he glanced back at the pool of blood and made a mental note to explain it later.

As she was being carried home, Hinamori found herself dreaming again.

She dreamed that she was walking through the streets of Seireitei and so was Hitsugaya.

He kept looking at her and she would smile, but she could never find her voice, or rather, she did not have one.

She kept telling him over and over her feelings for him, but no one heard anything.

She assumed that it was because she never could find the bravery to tell him in real life, no matter how badly she wanted to.

_Hitsugaya-kun! I love you!_

_**I just wanna hold you close, but so far**_

_**All I have are dreams of you**_

_**So I wait for the day, (wait for the day)**_

_**And the courage to say how much I love you**_

_**Yes I do**_

Hitsugaya dashed over the rooftops of buildings until he finally reached the 5th division's main building.

He landed on the balcony he had come to know to be Hinamori's. He carefully slid the door open and emerged in her room. He placed her gently onto her bed, which, he noted was much too big for her. Then he slid the door shut and noticed that the window was open. He sighed as he walked over and closed it, mumbling that she was going to catch a cold.

Then he returned to the bed and stared down at her. She was still quivering and her breathing was ragged, but the pain had subsided from her face. Hitsugaya eyed the ice on her arm; he could just barely see the red hue through it. But he knew that she would be fine as long as she got some rest.

So he decided to go back out and tell the Shinigami that were sure to be at the pond of blood and explain what had happened. But before he left, he tucked a stray lock of chocolate-brown hair behind her ear and smiled down at her. Then he left the room, closed to door behind him, and leapt off the balcony.

The sun had barely risen, and only when it was at its highest point in the sky, when it cast no shadows, did Hinamori awaken. The warm rays filtered through the window and painted the white sheets of her bed pale gold.

When she opened her eyes, confusion whirled around in her head like a swarm of mad bees, until she recalled the events of the early morning. Then she realized that she longed to wake to find herself looking up at her best friend. But he was not there, and she sighed in knowing that she should have anticipated this.

_Why would he stay with me? _She thought bitterly. _He doesn't like me anymore. He only brought me back because he couldn't just leave me lying there on the street._

She was well aware that her thoughts were far too harsh, but in reality, she wanted to think that way because she wanted to be proved wrong. If she thought that he hated her, if she made herself think that, then she wanted him to prove her wrong, yet she did not fully know this.

She turned her head towards the sliding door that led to her balcony, wishing that Hitsugaya would just walk right in, but all was silent aside from the chirping of a single bird. She wanted to get up and start on her duties, but there was a dull aching that shuddered throughout her body and she remembered her arm, but she did not look at it; she did not want to see.

So instead, she decided to sleep some more and hopefully wake again later with rejuvenation.

So she laid her head back down on her pillow and closed her eyes, her thoughts jumping automatically back to her childhood friend.

Even though he was not there with her, she still had her dreams.

_**I'll be dreaming, of you tonight**_

_**Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight**_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be**_

_**Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me**_

Hinamori awoke again later on that day, when the sun was sinking towards the West.

The sky was as white as the snow down below, and Hinamori gazed out through the closed window at the small tufts of snow that began to fall. The flakes twirled around and around as if they were dancing, floating lightly on the calm breeze until they landed on the ground and melted in with the others of their kind.

She stared out the window and counted the snowflakes like she had used to when she was little and could not fall asleep. As Hinamori felt the effects of the old method kicking in, she forced herself to look away so she would not doze off again. She still wanted to complete some of her work, but then she decided that it was too late in the day already, and that she would just relax for the remainder of it.

But she could not keep her eyes from wandering back to the window and the snow, now falling even faster and harder.

Then, just like that, she was lost in her good old memories.

She remembered when these cold Winter nights would seem as warm as a Spring day, when she used to cuddle against her dear, spiky haired friend. He would always make fun of her for wetting the bed when she had been very small, but he would never refuse to help keep her warm when she was cold and shuddering beside him in the bed they shared. She recalled the feeling of pure happiness that would always come over her when she was with him. Even back then, he had the ability to control the temperature and the atmosphere, and how he would always use them to cool down the room to help keep her warm.

Now, as she looked back on those warm, Winter nights, she found herself longing for his company more than ever, especially now that she had just seen him so recently and had allowed him to leave without telling him all the things she had bottled up all this time. She sighed deeply, drawing in the cool air as she inhaled again. A small pain throbbed in her chest and her heart cried out for her good friend.

"Oh, Hitsugaya-kun," She murmured, still staring out the window. "My Shiro-chan, I miss you so much…"

She blinked, and before she knew it her eyes were getting heavy again and although she did not know why she was so tired, she decided to just give in to sleep.

_**Sweetheart**_

_**I can't stop thinking of you**_

_**How I need you**_

_**My love, how I miss you**_

As soon as Hinamori thought that her eyes could only stay open for one more heartbeat, she heard the door of her balcony slide open.

She stopped breathing, terrified of the evil-minded Shinigami that lurked about, even inside Seireitei. She cursed herself silently for not making sure the door was securely closed, but a moment later she let her breath out in a huge sigh of relief and surprise.

"Hitsugaya-kun." She looked up at the boy from her viewpoint on the bed. He closed the door behind him and looked down at her, and she blushed when a small smile came across his face.

Hinamori, completely forgetting her injured arm, attempted to push herself up. Instantly, a sharp pang shot through the entire right side of her body like a large claw of fire. She collapsed back onto the bed with a moan of pain, her left hand clutching her cold, frozen right arm.

"Hinamori!" Hitsugaya was at her side in an instant, leaning down over her.

"Guess I forgot about that." She grimaced down at her arm.

"Baka." He sighed. "You're so hopeless."

"Well I don't just want to lay here all night." She mumbled.

"Really? You looked like you were about to fall asleep just now." Hinamori opened her mouth to make a comeback, but then thought better of it and shook her head. "Fine." Hitsugaya said. "Here, let me help." He laid his arm gently across her shoulders and leaned her pillow up so she could sit back comfortably. "There."

"Arigatou." She thanked him. "So…" She began awkwardly. "Why did you come back here?"

She told herself that it was just coincidence, but of course, she wanted to be proved wrong.

"I came back to check on you." He answered, and her heart began to pound a little faster. "I just had to go back there and explain to everyone what happened and before I knew it almost half the Shinigami in Soul Society where there to listen.

"I'm sure there weren't _that _many." She laughed lightly.

"It sure felt like it." He mumbled. Then he turned his aqua eyes on her and she felt herself freeze as if she were outside in the snow. "Now, let me see your arm." He rolled up her torn sleeve and placed his hands on the cold skin. "This is going to hurt." He warned, and Hinamori nodded in understanding.

Hitsugaya's hands began to glow a light blue as the ice coating her arm began to fade into the air around them. Hinamori did not see why he had to warn her of pain, for she felt none at first. But just as the last thin layer was disintegrating, her skin was exposed to the harsh air and she held back a yelp of hurt, as the raw flesh was uncovered. And then, just like that, it was all over.

Hinamori took a few deep, soothing breaths before she managed a smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hitsugaya-kun." She beamed.

"No problem, Bed-Wetter." He smirked. "Well, I guess I'd better go." He said after a moment.

Hinamori's smile was gone instantly.

Inside, she was screaming for him not to leave her, not now, but she could not find anything to say. So as he passed by her, her good arm reached out unconsciously and grasped his sleeve. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

Hitsugaya turned around to look at her and saw a shiver run through her. And the she fixed him with tortured chestnut eyes, eyes that told him she wanted to say something, but just could not.

A small smile spread across his lips and he chuckled softly. "Alright, alright. You want me to stay right?" He guessed. Hinamori was silent, but her grip tightened.

Hitsugaya sat down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her carefully.

He spared her the fight with her emotions and spoke for her. "I love you."

Hinamori's heart stopped for an instant and she wondered if this were a dream.

Then, she slowly returned the hug as best she could and whispered softly into his ear.

_**Late at night when all the world, is sleeping**_

_**I'll stay up and think of you**_

_**And I still can't believe**_

_**That you came up to me and said, "I love you."**_

"_**I love you too."**_

Finally, Hitsugaya pulled back and the familiar warmth faded from Hinamori's body.

They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, and aqua locked with chestnut.

So much was shared between them that cannot be put into words.

Then, the boy patted her lightly on the back. "Come on. I want to show you something." He stood and offered her his hand, which she accepted shyly.

Only then did she notice that the pain was gone and she looked down at her arm to see that somehow, the cut was already healed.

As Hitsugaya led her onto the balcony, Hinamori quickly untied her hair and threw the blue cloth onto the bed. As she stepped outside behind him, her long, chocolate-brown hair cascaded down over her shoulders and halfway down her back. Hitsugaya gave her a questioning look; it was uncommon for her to take out her hair, especially in front of other people.

"I always take it out on cold nights." She answered his silent question.

"Whatever." He shrugged jokingly, and she shoved him playfully with her elbow.

"So what are you showing me?" She asked.

Hitsugaya walked to the edge rail of the balcony and when Hinamori tried to follow, he motioned for her to stay put.

He look up above them at the trees, bent over slightly and laden with the burdens of snow and ice. Several icicles dangled from one tree near the building and Hitsugaya stared at them all. Hinamori watched from where she stood as Hitsugaya's palms started to glow a pale, icy blue. Then, the light began to move towards the icicles and then something happened that made Hinamori's breath catch in her throat.

The ice daggers shuddered, and then began changing colors, several rainbows trapped in one, small blade of ice.

Hinamori's jaw was hanging open slightly, as she tried to breathe, but the sight simply left her breathless.

After a few moments, Hitsugaya ceased his tricks and returned to her.

"Oy. Breathe, baka." He nudged her.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun!" She gasped. "How d-did you do that?"

"I refracted the light from the sun and had the ice reflect the color spectrum." He explained.

The sun was just setting, the pink sky melting away behind it, and the white moon was outlined faintly against the gray clouds. The little snowflakes pranced about on the breezes like hopping rabbits, bounding along through the air.

After a moment, Hinamori jumped up onto the railing and let her feet hang over the edge. "Hey, don't fall." He warned, half serious. She nodded to show that she had heard.

Soon, Hitsugaya had jumped up and sat down next to her. Hinamori's gaze was fixed on the sparkling stars above, mixed in with the individual snowflakes. But Hitsugaya's eyes were on her pale, angelic face. The stars seemed to reflect in her eyes and make them sparkle and the moonlight washed over her, turning her flowing, shining hair to silver.

Neither one of them kept track of the time, but only when the wind began to become harsher did they go back inside.

Hitsugaya did not suggest returning to his own building and Hinamori did not question him.

Hinamori opened her window again and let the cold air into her seemingly stuffy room.

"Let me get changed." Hinamori yawned, picking up her white robe.

As soon as she came back into the room, she threw herself onto her bed, the soft fabrics of the robe complementing the cool sheets and mattress.

Hitsugaya kicked off his sandals and lay down next to her and they just stared up at the ceiling together.

_Finally…_Hinamori thought. _I finally got my wish…_

_**Now I'm dreaming, with you tonight**_

_**Till tomorrow, (till tomorrow)**_

_**And for all of my life**_

_**And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,**_

_**Than here in my room**_

_**Dreaming with you endlessly**_

Somewhere throughout the night, Hitsugaya poked his friend in the side and she squealed.

And then they were in an all-out tickle fight, although it only lasted a few moments. Hitsugaya smirked at the girl, lying on her side, panting, with the most adorable smile ever on her face. "You win again." She wheezed, remembering their squabbles when they were younger. He smirked.

Finally, Hinamori's eyes fluttered and began to close, and she tried to fight against them. Hitsugaya lay on his side too, facing her. Their gazes met, and they told each other how much they loved the other with their eyes.

Hitsugaya reached out and twirled a lock of her dark brown hair through his fingers. She giggled softly as she let her eyes close. He stroked her cheek gently, caressing her smooth skin, and he felt her soft breath on his hand. She nudged closer to him and a small, sleepy noise escaped her lips.

"Oyasuminasai." Hitsugaya kissed the top of her head.

He stroked her back as she curled up closer to him. He took in her sweet, peachy scent, and clasped her hands tenderly in his to keep them warm. He felt the pulse in her wrists and listened to the beat of her heart, pounding faintly throughout her body.

Finally, he heard her breathing slow and deepen as she drifted off into sleep.

Hitsugaya watched her sleeping so peacefully, her side rising and falling with her steady breaths.

Then, his eyes finally closed as he too drifted off into sleep.

And now Hinamori knew that she would never ever be alone again.

_**Dreaming with you tonight (with you tonight)**_

_****_

Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.

And there's nowhere in the world, I'd rather be.

Than here in my room…

_**I'll be dreaming of you tonight (endlessly)**_

_**And I'll be holding you tight (till tomorrow)**_

_**Dreaming, with you tonight **_

_**Endlessly…endlessly…**_

* * *

**A/N: Fin! There you have it! Hope you liked it! Oh, and at the part where the lyrics say "sweetheart" till "my love how I miss you" in the song its sung in spanish and those are the translations. **

**Please review!!**


End file.
